


A Good Example

by LMillay



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Three years of marriage had brought two children and a world of new problems. She had been pregnant when they got married and they never had the honeymoon phase, they were thrust directly into parenthood. He had a job that would constantly take him away from his family, leave her with all the responsibilities that were normally shared by both. They both saw the crumbling foundation of their new marriage but neither could keep their heads above water long enough to fix it.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was another long distant phone call, another late night video chat with her huddled in bed and her two children sleeping beside her. She was sick of doing this but she couldn't complain, she had known the cost of marrying him. His job was why they were provided such luxuries as trips to Disney World, France and beyond. His job was why they were able to see her and his family for the holidays, there was no way she could complain about it. But as she stared at him on the video, watched as he talked and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, to have him in the bed beside her and have him there when it was bedtime to read the kids a book, she couldn't help but feel a little miserable.

"Jules?" he asked and she snapped to attention, she realized she had been just staring at him.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Just tired," she said and he nodded, saw the annoyance in his face. This was the only time he got to see her and she was falling asleep on him.

"Right, I'll let you go," He said and she smiled at him.

"I love you," she said and he nodded, forcing a smile.

"I love you too," he replied and they signed off, she quietly put the iPad on the bedside table. She felt bad ending the conversation but the longer she stayed on with him, the worse she felt. She would just end up crying and she didn't want to put that on him.

============

She was sat on her friend's patio, a drink in hand, and watching her toddler playing with his friend, the baby asleep in the car seat.

"How are you?" her friend asked and she looked over at her, she gave a slow shrug.

"Lonely," she said and Kate nodded. She had seen the relationship from the ground up and saw the same cracks Julia saw.

"I'm sorry," she said and Julia smiled.

"Me too," she murmured and looked over as her friend squeezed her hand.

"He'll be back soon," she vowed and Julia nodded.

"And then he'll be gone again and back again and gone again, it's just a sick cycle carousel," she stated.

"I can't imagine, Aaron's gone all day but he's back by 5 and has the weekends off, I don't know how you do it alone," she said.

"I mean I feel for him too, being away from your wife and your kids aren't easy, seeing your kids grow up on Facetime isn't how any father wants to spend his time," she said and Kate nodded.

"I know, I know," she agreed and they looked to the kids. "He should take some time off," she said and Julia smiled.

"He doesn't know how to do that," she replied. "He's constantly working because he wants to give us the best of everything," she said and then looked at Kate. "He hasn't figured out yet that we only want him," she said and Kate smiled sadly at her.

"Have you told him?" she asked.

"In not so many words," she said. "It seems like we're both fighting on the same side but someone keeps shooting friendly fire," she said.

"Maybe couples counseling?" she offered.

"I've mentioned it but he doesn't have time, he's always gone," she said.

"Well he has to make time," she demanded.

"I know that but..." she said and shook her head. "Let's talk about something else," she begged and Kate nodded, falling silent. It was obvious Julia had been thinking this over much longer then just that afternoon and Kate wanted to keep her friend in good spirits.

===========

She had the option of flying out to him, he had put it out there at the tail end of one of their conversations and she heavily debated it. The kids were young enough she could do it and not disturb their life but she was involved in things, she wasn't just waiting for him to call her all the time. She was on the board of directors for the old company that she founded and had taken off, the whole reason she met him. She had a lot of work to keep up on, she wasn't just a face on the board, she was heavily involved in the company because she knew the ins and outs of it. She felt slightly annoyed he didn't understand that, that he never considered it and assumed she'd just go to him whenever he wanted her.

That was one thing that quickly became apparent to her when she dated him, he was clingy, not in a suffocating way but certainly in a needy way. He wanted her to be available for him whenever he needed her and though he preached he wanted someone who had their own life, it didn't show in his actions. He wanted a girl that kept his home and would chase him halfway around the world. She'd wait for him, that was obvious but she couldn't drop everything for him at any given moment.

"I just think it better if I stay here," she said and she immediately saw the frustration descend over his expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have work to do, Hen," she explained and he shook his head.

"You can't bring it here?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'm not going to drop everything anytime you can find a little spot in your schedule for us," she objected.

"Find time in my schedule? What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just can't come out right now," she said, trying to dismiss her comment.

"I haven't seen my goddamn kids in four months, they hardly know who I am!" he shouted. "I want to see them and you!" he exclaimed.

"If you start yelling, I'm hanging up," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what, let me do the honors," he said and the screen went black. She groaned and put the iPad down. She wasn't trying to piss him off, wasn't trying to make enemies but she didn't want to start the precedent that she would go whereever he needed her. She was building the family life while he was off working and he didn't seem to respect that.


	2. Surrender

He was coming home, he had finished filming and she was excited about his return but filled with anxiety as well. He hadn't been home in six months and some things had changed, he hadn't been to the new house. They had bought it just as he was about to leave for filming and she, along with friends, had unpacked by herself. There was a whole new world he'd have to get used to and she wasn't sure how that would go.

She fidgeted on the couch, he was in the car and driving from the airport to their home. Her toddler had just woken up from a nap, the baby was still sleeping. She had taken a shower, done her hair, and make up, happy to see him. She looked around the house, studying where things were and remembered the long days of unpacking it all, setting the house up without his help. She had decorated every room, carried furniture, and lugged heavy boxes into the house while he was in Austria. The doorbell rang and she looked up, pausing as she took a breath. He didn't have a key and she had probably left it locked from the night before. She got up and went to the door, pausing for a minute.

She opened it and her eyes settled on his tall figure, bags strapped to his shoulders, a suitcase at his feet. Kal wagged his tail seeing her but remained seated.

"Jules," he said, she gazed up at him. She stood at 5'3 and he stood at 6'1, she was constantly looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and all tense words were forgotten, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you," she said into his shoulder and he squeezed her tighter.

"I missed you," he replied and they remained for a few minutes, enjoying the familiarity. He pulled away and kissed her tenderly, she enjoyed every second of it.

"Come on," she said, dropping her hand to his and taking his suitcase, rolling it in. She shut the door as he took off his bags, placing them in the hallway and he looked around, nodding with approval.

"You've always had an eye for this kind of stuff," he murmured and she smiled. The call of their toddler came from the living room and his head snapped around, she saw the nerves filling his face. She smiled, walking to the living room and she returned with their brunette curly hair toddler son.

"Say hi to dadda," she said and the toddler gazed at him shyly. He recognized him, Henry hadn't been absent that much but his home life had been so infrequent, the boy felt more comfortable with his mother. She set him on the ground and Henry crouched down.

"Hey Will," he said softly, they had used Henry's middle name for a first name. Julia crouched behind him.

"Go give daddy a hug," she whispered and the boy after a few moments toddled over to Henry. He wrapped his arms around Henry's neck and Henry hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, buddy," he said as he stood and Will continued to cling to him. "Where's Ellie?" he asked, referring to their infant daughter.

"Still sleeping," Julia replied and he nodded.

After a half-hour of showing Henry around the house had bought but never really spent time in, he settled into the playroom with Will. Julia made his favourite dish, working hard to prepare and cook it to perfection. When the table was set, she went upstairs and leaned against the door frame of the playroom, smiling at the scene. Henry was on the floor with Will, playing with his wooden soldiers and it was almost unrealistic to her, it had been so long without him.

They had a happy family dinner, Henry fed Ellie, changed her and was settled on the couch with his daughter in one arm, his son nestled into his other side. Julia brought in glasses of wine for the pair of them and they watched a movie on Netflix, enjoying the happy family reunion. She knew that it wouldn't be forever, that things would come up but right now, this was what she wanted.

========

She sat on the bed watching as he unpacked his belongings, struggling to find spots for them and she sighed, getting up. She opened the top drawer, revealing the empty spot she left for his socks and he nodded, slipping them in. Eventually, she took over putting things away and showed him where she was putting it all so he would know for later. As she folded up his duffle bag, he laid back on the bed and she eyed him.

"Can you take your shoes off?" she asked and he slid them off with his toes, they dropped to the floor. She picked them up and put them in the closet.

"I would've put them away," He said as she came back into the room and she shrugged.

"It's a habit, easier to keep things clean if you pick it up right away," she said and he smiled, nodding.

"Come here," he beckoned, reaching out his hands and she climbed on the bed to him, straddling his lap. "I've missed you," he said, running his fingers through her long auburn hair and she smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"I've missed you," she replied and laid down on him, closing her eyes as she listened to the patter of his steady heartbeat. He stroked the back of her head and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I didn't fly out to you," she whispered and he sighed.

"I was mad," he admitted and she sat back up, holding his blue gaze. "I won't deny that but I get it at the same time," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to go but I just had a ton of stuff and I was feeling overwhelmed," she said. "We had three people quit the board and that just shifted the work to my shoulders,"

"I didn't know that," he said and she smiled. "I didn't ask either," he realized, looking deflated and she kissed him.

"Relax," she murmured and kissed him again, the kisses grew needier. She felt his hands wander and anxiously waited for him to take what was his to take.

=============

The next morning she woke up at his side, she opened her eyes at last and gazed at his sleeping floor, reaching out to tickle his hairy chest. This was her happy space, in bed, beside him and moments before Will, Ellie woke up. After a few minutes, she heard Ellie crying on the baby monitor and went to get up, his large hand stopped her.

"I'll get her," he said and she laid back, unsure what to do. It had been a long time since she had been able to stay in bed and let someone else take care of the kids. He pulled on a pair of sweats and left the room, soon returning with Will as well as Ellie in his arms. Will launched himself on the bed and she laughed, gathering him in her arms. "She's hungry?" Henry asked and Julia nodded.

"There's some breast milk in the fridge," she offered and he nodded, disappearing out of the room. "Are you happy daddy's home?" she asked Will as he laid on her chest, Will only sucked on his thumb. She smiled and kissed the top of his head, stroking his loose curls. He had his dad's hair and his brilliant blue eyes, her olive skin tone. Henry returned with a bottle and Ellie happily sucking on it, Julia smiled. "It's been so long since I got to see you with her," she said and Henry smiled, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"It feels like forever since I got to experience this," he said, gazing down at his five-month daughter and then up at Will. "I've missed this more then even I knew," he said and Julia smiled.

"Well enjoy it then," she said and Henry nodded, looking back to Ellie.

=============

She brought Will down for breakfast, sitting at the table while he ate from his highchair and looked up at Henry as he entered with Ellie in his arms, she took her. She laid her down in the swing and put it on, it swung gently back and forth. She sat back down and watched Henry fumbled around the kitchen, trying to find where everything was.

"Top drawer by the coffee maker," she offered, while he searched for the k-cups and he pulled it open, she knew she had refilled his tea earlier in the week. He pulled one out and popped it into the Keruig, closing the top. He then searched for mugs and she tried to let him find it on his own. "By the sink," she finally offered and he nodded, opening the cabinet. He pulled out his mug, admiring it again, and then put it on the Keruig.

"I don't know where anything is," he muttered with a shake of his head as he waited for the machine to brew.

"You'll figure it out," she promised and he nodded, glancing over at Will. "Give it a week," she urged and he smiled but she could tell he was uncomfortable with the realization. She couldn't help him either, he had to figure it all out on his own or he'd never memorize it. Will would grow more and more fond of him as the days went on, a son always grew attached to his father. Ellie was at the point where she knew Julia's scent more but she wasn't shy to Henry. He sat down across from her and she studied him while he helped Will eat.

"What?" he asked at last and she sighed.

"How long are you home for?" she questioned.

"I told you, ten months," he said and she nodded.

"So we have time to do counselling," she said and he immediately flexed his jaw, the tension in his eyes clear. "Henry, I want this to work out but I don't know if it will if we keep denying we have problems," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"So you'll do it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked, his eyes rising to hers.

"What are you so worried about?" she asked and he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What if we find out that we never should have got married?" he asked and she remembered the panic when they found out she was pregnant. They loved each other, they had been dating for a year but that panic had started the marriage, never a good decision.

"We work it out," she said and he studied her.

"How can you be so okay with it?" he asked.

"Because I know I love you," she replied and he smiled. "And I know you love me, we'll work whatever it is out," she said and he nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "You've been here trying to make a life for our family and I'm being selfish," he said.

"Hey, you're the reason I can make our life so comfortable," she reminded. "Will doesn't want for anything, neither does Ellie and me either!" she exclaimed. "Without you, we'd be worse off," she assured and he smiled at her, reaching out his hand to her.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her knuckles.

"Of course," she said and he looked to Will as he slammed his plastic bowl on his highchair table, Henry smiled. "It will all smooth out," she vowed and Henry nodded. Secretly, Julia had wondered all the same things Henry did but she'd never admitted it, one of them had to be the calm one in the chaos.


	3. Without You

He fidgeted in his seat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, she eyed him carefully. They had left the kids with her mom and drove to the therapist's in silence, it was no different here even with an empty waiting room.

"Hen," she said and he looked up at her. "It'll be okay," she promised and he sighed, leaning back in the seat, tugging at his shirt.

"Yeah," he replied and she watched as he ran his palms over his thighs, she smiled. She was slightly nervous as well but she knew this was the only way through their problems, someone neutral.

"Mr and Mrs Cavill?" the pretty blonde asked as she opened the door and Henry stood, waiting for Julia to enter. He passed the woman to enter the room and the therapist shut the door. "I'm Dr.

Thessaly," she introduced, putting out her hand and they both shook it.

"Henry," he introduced.

"Julia," she said and sat down on her plush couch, the therapist sat in the chair across from them.

"So tell me why we're here," she started and the story began. The way they met at an after-party, how Henry stalked Julia for weeks on Instagram before she agreed to a date and then everything went from there. The surprise pregnancy, the whirlwind wedding, and his job, his constant disappearance for his job. She listened to all of it with silence and nods of the head, jotting down a few notes. She told them it sounded like a classic case of miscommunication and they needed to work on understanding where the other person was coming from. "I'm going to suggest couples retreat for you, I've had many couples go on this retreat and come back a lot better," she said and pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to them. Henry eyed it, opening the trifold and read over it.

"Thank you," Julia said and Dr Thessaly smiled.

"Our time is up today but let me know if you have any questions on the retreat, otherwise we'll meet back here next week?" she asked as she stood and they both followed suit, nodding.

"Thank you," Henry said, shaking her hand and Julia left the office with him in tow. "What a waste of time," He said as he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the waiting room and holding the door for her.

"I don't think it was that bad," she said, putting her purse over her shoulder and heading to the elevator, pressing the button for the Ground floor.

"No? I could've told you all of that," he said, leaning against the wall and folding his large arms over his wide chest, she sighed.

"Granted but you didn't," she stated and entered the elevator, he followed. "I think we should seriously look at that retreat," she said and he pulled it out from his back pocket, handing it to her.

"Seems like a lot of money to just do yoga," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm trying," she muttered and Henry stared at her.

"I came to this, didn't I?" he demanded and she sighed, folding the pamphlet back up, putting it in her purse.

"I had to practically pull teeth to get you here," she said, holding his gaze.

"Because it's bullshit!" he exclaimed and she shook her head, folding her arms now.

"It's our marriage, if that is how you feel about it, then why are we even trying to stay together?" she asked and he quieted. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her gaze.

"Because I love you and you love me," he said and she stared into his eyes.

"I loved the idea of you, Henry," she said. "But you've become a shadow, a shell of that man," she said and shrugged his hands off her shoulders, the elevator dinged, the doors slid open. She walked out with him chasing after her and they walked to their car, arguing.

They got into his Land Rover still fighting and the ride home was filled with insults thrown back and forth, she slammed out of the car at the house with a command for him to go get the kids. He watched as she slammed into the house and punched the wheel angrily a couple of times before ripping out of the driveway.

He wanted her to be at his beck and call but she wasn't that type of woman, she had a life of her own. When they had met he seemed the perfect English gentleman but now that image went up in flames, he became a controlling asshole. He was never abusive, verbally, mentally or physically but there was a sense of control with him, a sense of neediness. He wanted his wife near him at all times and if she wasn't, he got frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

She was cuddled in bed with William, the thunder rumbled overhead and she listened to it as it shook the house, smiling at her sleeping toddler. Henry hadn't come to bed, she figured he was still angry and she wasn't going to be the first to apologize, she felt he had more to apologize for. She heard Ellie start crying in the other room and paused to hear if he would go, she heard his footsteps down the hallway. Ellie soon quieted and Julia closed her eyes again, settling. The door creaked open and a stream of light poured through, the door was quickly shut. She heard him make his way to the bed and felt it depress under his weight, she opened her eyes. He had Ellie asleep on his chest and he was gazing at her.

"I'm sorry," he said and she studied him in the darkness. She could barely make out his face but she knew it so well, she didn't have to.

"I'm only trying to make us stronger," she said and he sighed.

"I know that," he replied. "I just don't want to lose you,"

"You'd never lose me, Henry," she assured. "We share kids together, there's no way I could hate you unless you did something unforgivable," she answered and there was quiet.

"I love you," he said and she smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"And you know I will love you forever," she swore and there was silence again, her eyes soon closed as they had grown heavy.

\------------------------

"Everything," he said and she held his gaze.

"Then you have to go all in," she replied and he nodded, gazing around the cafe. They hadn't been disturbed as of yet but it was a hit or miss nowadays. His tv show with Netflix had done well and brought more recognition to his face, she worried about it. They had been able to go out without being recognized but now, it was always a possibility.

"Fine," he agreed and she smiled. They had gone out for coffee and had a conversation about how much their relationship meant to him, how deep he was willing to dig. "Let's do this retreat and see if it helps," he agreed.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out and touching his hand, he brought hers to his lips.

"Anything for you, Jules," he promised and she smiled.

When they had met, she was a woman who had started her own business from the very ground up, no backing money and built to extraordinary heights, at last handing the reins over to people she trusted. He had chased her, sent her flowers, and asked her on dates, at least ten before she finally agreed. After the first date, it became obvious to her that he was more than just good looks and British charm, he had a depth that most couldn't appreciate just watching him on screen.

They connected on things she had never connected with men before and quickly she became enamoured with him. It was in the eighth month of dating they became pregnant with Will and before she gave birth, Henry had asked her to marry him. She had struggled with that decision, not knowing if he married her for the baby in her belly or the love in his heart. Finally pushing herself to just take the leap, she agreed and they were married shortly after Will's birth. A year later, Ellie followed, and then he was off to Austria, to all the different locations for filming. He was barely there for Will's first years, trying his best to stay in contact via video chat, and when he returned, it was obvious to him that hadn't really worked.

He spent a good four months with them, day in and day out, building the relationship. Will quickly became attached to his dad and Ellie adored him, he was able to calm her as good as Julia. By the time Ellie was able to sit up and crawl, Henry was off again on another set and left it all in Julia's hands. She hadn't counted on the lonely nights, the long days where she was the only one running after a toddler while she breastfed an infant, she had started to resent him. She knew it wasn't his goal to leave her alone but he was off making movies while she was struggling to get a daily shower in. So when he returned this time, she was determined to take the time with him and build on what they had tried to build before her pregnancy. It was a struggle, it almost seemed to insult his masculinity to go on a couple's marriage retreat but she had managed to get him to agree finally.

"I'll call my mom and let her know, I told her there may be a chance," she said and Henry nodded.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Anything to keep you happy, you already put up with so much," he said, smiling at the waitress as she dropped off the check and opened it, taking his wallet out. It was nice to hear he recognized how much she put up with but at the same time, she wondered if he truly understood it. She knew it was difficult being thousands of miles away from your family and she did her best to make sure he had the opportunities to build relationships with his kids. She hoped this retreat would make them stronger so the next time he jetted off to another country, he would do his best to understand why she couldn't take that Facetime call or why she couldn't just drop everything to go run after him.


End file.
